Blue Team
Blue Team appears in Red vs Blue and consists of Tex (Mercenary but is seen with them for most of the series), Church, Caboose , and Tucker. Doc and Sister are not seen as much. Team Work Team work isn't present that much in Blue Team, As well as Red Team, The most seen members are Church, Tucker, and Caboose, Who well... Caboose loves church and thinks he's his best friend even though he has team killed him, Twice, Caboose always blames tucker, Unlike caboose, Church hates both of them, They are annoying, Tucker doesn't like church or caboose, but likes to hit on girls instead, This leads him to get utterly beat up by tex. Relation to Dragonball The Following is a little fanfic in which they are incorporated into Dragonball. The whole team is moving around a grassland, and suddenly they spot an arena, the cell games, apparently, caboose says "I think this is the place where the dance contest is held!" church responds with "Caboose, I don't think that they would hold a dance contest against someone who apparently states that he can destroy the world" Tucker follows with "Yeah dude, Do you really think that they would dance? it's like if they would drink milk while bathing in lava!" tex suddenly says "If you idiots are gonna keep talking like this i might just kill you all on spot and leave the fighting to myself" doc and sister catches up and says "You really need to slow down, It doesn't really make sense we are fighting here anyway, i just hope this isn't like the circus." sister says, Everyone else says "Wait, What?" then doc says "Well, If anyone gets hurt remember to contact the" church says "Horrible" and the doc continues with "Doctor, Which is me." they all get to the arena, and suddenly caboose steps into the ring and approaches cell and says "Hello!" cell turns and says "So you are the first challanger? I will make short work of you." caboose says "Milk dance, Activate!" and he starts dancing, as cell attempts to punch him he misses, like, all the time, and then caboose accedentally hits him with his fist in the head and cell is knocked out of the arena, he then stops dancing and says "Your turn!" tex facepalms and so does the rest of the team, caboose steps out of the ring seeing as cell isn't getting up, and tex steps in, cell stands up and flies into the arena, tex says "I didn't know green cockroaches could fight." and cell says "You seriously think you can beat me? Bring it on." and tex had wished for indestructability and being the strongest and fastest being in the universe before the battle started, so she flew at cell as time around her slowed down, and she hit him in the chest, and apparently caused an supernova directed into a beam so cell was destroyed with one punch, church says "You know, For a B*tch you sure took him out easy." the Z-Fighters and Mister Satan is baffled, and blue team goes home. Category:Comedy